This invention relates to a regenerating amplifier for charge-coupled-device arrangements (CCD arrangements).
In CCD arrangements which operate without a basic charge, at short intervals regenerating amplifiers are required, the surface space requirement of which must be as small as possible. In addition, these amplifiers should be insensitive to start voltage fluctuations and supply voltage fluctuations.